The Keep:The Concrastinators
This page is about the party called, "The Concrastinators". History In January 2014, Jessica Gvc found a link to Habitica (then, HabitRPG) on Tumblr. Ze then enlisted hir spouse, Puddi!, to join in February 2014, officially marking the beginning of the party, "The Concrastinators." The two remained the only Concrastinators until SweetenedPoison joined them in March 2015, marking the beginning of the party's expansion. The Name A concrastinator is one who does their work way ahead of time and is the exact opposite of a procrastinator (one who puts off their work until the last minute). The name, "The Concrastinators", is a direct inference to this concept, seeking to accomplish their goals in a timely fashion, rather than put them off until later. Party Rules In order to maintain a fluid Habitica environment, The Concrastinators believe in following the rules listed out below: The Concrastinator Rules #'Join the party challenge "Operation Socialization."' This encourages participation in the Party chat. Plus, we love meeting new people and getting to know our fellow Concrastinators, so don't be shy! #'Remain active. '''Habitica is best enjoyed when everyone is working hard towards their individual goals. The party expects you, as a member, to remain active as much as possible. #'Be responsible. All we ask is that our members take responsibility and exercise it; think of the party and how your actions affect us. #'''RESPECT. Everyone comes from different walks of life, backgrounds, ethnicities, you name it. That's why it's important for all Concrastinators to respect everyone in the party and ''in Habitica, period. #'Be appropriate. Since Habitica is home to people of all ages, we ask that all Concrastinators act maturely and speak appropriately while online. Anything vulgar or rude should never be posted in the party or in Habitica. Removal From Party Depending on the severity of situations, most members will receive a warning before party removal. Since Habitica is about support and encouraging people to better themselves, The Concrastinators always seek to do so first before even considering removing someone from the party. However, in cases that are extreme or in cases of constant rule infringement, members may be removed or asked to leave. Quest Policy Looking to complete a specific quest? *Either start it up yourself or ask your fellow party members if they have it. We'll do our best to get it done! *It is highly encouraged that you start quests '''within 1-3 days after sending out invitations. This will help ensure that those who do join will actively participate. *If you think you won't be able to handle your dailies during a busy week, do not join a quest with a powerful boss. Those doing constant, high damage to the party will be given a warning. Further damage will result in being kicked from the group Membership Joining The Concrastinators If you are interested in joining The Concrastinators, please send Jessica Gvc (d5b90768-8c9d-43b0-9688-c8ce4c1b1329), Puddi! (bca5b339-2005-4257-bdc7-1275680fe952) or SweetenedPoison (c84b8ffe-9332-40f5-b899-08657c7f4353) a message for an invite. Following the rules and being active in the party are our biggest requirements for joining. ---- Active Members ---- Because of the active nature of this party, some members may want to take a break for a while. Once admitted, members can come and go as they please; they are always welcome back! Past Members *elisaeliza *Brycer9 *elasti *tyler_zyco *parks413 *1nv41n *Luno *Betsy Marchena *syotyy *Divsgops *Pants *Alan *Dolce Vita *buzzer *phbreng *Muja *Heraclitus *Cleonys *Cleopblue *Zaqq the Uncouth *Marie *Hirokuu *Thiago93br *Coachman *Magellus *Malachii Concrastinator logo 3.png|The Concrastinators logo Category:The Armory Category:Parties